1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of label manufacture. More particularly, the invention concerns a labelling system that dispenses a web of label material having a coating of non-tacky adhesive, subsequently activates the adhesive, cuts the web using a laser beam to produce labels therefrom, and then applies the labels to respective packages. In another embodiment, a carrier sheet is separated from an adhered web whereupon the web is then cut using a laser beam to form labels and a waste matrix. The labels are then rejoined to the carrier sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, pressure sensitive labels are produced by using a die to cut a printed web releasably adhered to a carrier sheet in order to form a label and a waste matrix. The matrix is then removed leaving the labels spaced on the carrier sheet that is then formed into a roll. In order to apply the labels to the package, a label dispenser strips the labels from the carrier sheet and applies them to respective packages. The carrier sheet is then discarded as waste.
As those skilled in the art will appreciate, this prior art system of labeling packages presents a number of problems. For example, the carrier sheet typically represents nearly one-half the material cost of label production. This is a tremendous waste of financial and natural resources, and the spent carrier sheet presents an on-going trash disposal burden.
Additionally, a die must be custom manufactured for each type of label and additional dies provided as replacements for worn-out dies. Furthermore, these dies must be stored between production runs.